


Waya ∞

by Kexing



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kexing/pseuds/Kexing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waya is amnesiac clone but then he kind of remembers. Shindou, Isumi and Touya gets dragged in to trouble. Why and how will never be answered by anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waya ∞

**Author's Note:**

> This was a part of Fifthmus.  
> I blame this entirely on the Hikaru no Go community on Dreamwidth that put this idea into my head.

**Beginning**

“Hey Waya, how come everybody looks like you?”

Waya momentarily stops doodling in the margin of Go Weekly to stare at Shindou.

“What? What are you even talking about?”

They are sitting in his apartment going through the latest Kisei game and Shindou is by the stove, taking his turn making tea and looking as if the nonsense he is spouting makes sense in any part of the known universe.

“How come everyone looks like you? I mean, you have your clone twin in China that Isumi is always talking about. And that kid Touya played in the Wakajishisen totally looks like you, too. So, I mean, is there a blueprint laying around, or did your mom…” he begins, but then he sees Waya’s face and quickly holds up his hands. “I mean nothing, your mom did nothing. She is super awesome and has nothing to do with this conversation. At all.”

Waya glares at him for a few seconds, because man, Shindou is such an asshole sometimes, but then he rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, wow, so there are two people who vaguely looks like me in the world. You have uncovered a conspiracy, Shindou, well done!”

“I’m just saying,” Shindou says, bringing the tea over, “I just think that… What the hell are you drawing??”

Waya looks up, confused at this non sequitur, and then follows Shindou’s gaze down to the symbols he has been doodling. Not symbols, he realizes. It is math, that kind of complex-looking stuff that they always have scientists draw on whiteboards in movies. With a dizzying sense of dread Waya realizes that he understands every single equation. Somewhere far, far in the back of his head, something stirs like an echo and then the only thing he can think is "Run".

**Middle**

They take cover in one of the empty rooms in the warehouse, hoping against hope that no one will follow them there. Waya feels numb. There is an awful ringing sound in his ears that will not quit and he can’t stop noticing the smell of blood on his clothes. Blood that is not yours, his head tells him and he feels like crying. He is experiencing a disconnect between who he thought he was and the person he apparently is and he doesn’t know how to deal with it. He feels as if his hands should be shaking but they are absolutely steady as he grips the gun. Somehow that makes it worse.

Beside him Shindou is leaning against the wall and Touya has sat down on the floor. Isumi is a couple of paces away standing totally unmoving.

Touya looks like he is going to be sick. To Waya’s surprise, out of Shindou, Isumi and Touya, Touya is the one who has been most helpful at the whole self-defense thing. Maybe it shouldn’t have surprised him that someone from such a traditional family spent much of his childhood and teens training in Aikido for posture and heritage, so Touya at least vaguely knows how to handle hand-to-hand weapons. Mentally, however, he is not coping very well. His eyes are wide and scared and are constantly returning to Waya’s bloody shirt only to flinch away again, horror and utter disbelief warring on his face. Shindou is sort of patting Touya awkwardly on his shoulder to calm him and it is a testament to the state Touya is in that he doesn’t even try to slap the hand away.

Shindou is for some reason the person who is dealing with this the best. He is scared and confused but he has no hint of that absolute incredulity that marks the rest of them. He seems to have accepted everything that has happened so far with an equilibrium that that is far above what Waya himself is managing and Waya has no idea what to make of that. Shindou is the only one that has been able to look Waya in the eyes without flinching this entire time and Waya loves him for that even if he can’t understand it.

Isumi is absolutely quiet. Waya is scared to look at him because every time he meets Isumi’s eyes the eyes looking back are absolutely blank. Isumi looks at Waya like Waya is a stranger, like this person in front of him is someone he has never seen before. Waya has no idea how to fix it and it terrifies him, not only that they might get hurt but that this has broken something that can never be mended.

“Waya,” Shindou says, breaking the silence in the room. “What the hell is going on?”

And Waya feels like running away because he has no idea how to explain this. He has yet to really understand it himself and explaining it to other people seems impossible. And he is irrationally scared that putting this into words will make it true, because that would mean that his whole life will crumble. But he still tries. He tells them about the memories and the guns and the math and the other kids, and his voice is unsteady and unsure as he tries to be coherent. He feels a sense of absolute hopelessness not only because of what his life has become but because the story he is telling is so absolutely unbelievable. When he quiets, the room is absolutely silent for a moment and then Isumi says “An international clone army” in a voice that is completely devoid of any emotion.

Shindou draws some deep breaths. “Ok,” he says. “Ok, yeah, that makes sense.”

“That makes sense?” Touya asks sounding very nearly hysterical. “That makes sense?! How does anything containing the words international clone army ever make any sense?!”

Shindou opens his mouth to answer but closes it again at the far-off sounds of dogs barking. Waya’s chest tightens as his hands tighten on the gun. They’re here.

**End**

“I can’t believe you saved the world with math.”

They all end up together in Touya’s hospital room since Touya is the only one that isn’t fit to move around. Shindou is sitting on the bed next to Touya, and Isumi and Waya have settled themselves down in the visitors’ chairs.

“I mean who does anything with _math_?!” Shindou continues and both Isumi and Touya stare at him like he has grown another head.

“Who does anything with math?” Touya repeats like he cannot believe Shindou actually let those words out of his mouth. His voice is blurry, probably from all the painkillers he is doped up on, but it is still clear enough to convey his disbelief. Isumi starts laughing and for the first time in what feels like years there is no hint of hysteria in the laughter. It is pretty amazing how lucky they have been, even if Waya has to admit that some of that luck actually can be attributed to the fact that Waya is apparently a cloned super genius with absurd combat abilities. That they are sitting here now, alive, seems like a miracle.

Shindou scraped by with a broken collar bone and is basically fit to go home. Isumi did get shot but the bullet went clear through his shoulder and there doesn’t seem to be any lasting tissue damage. Touya’s hands are the worst off and Waya feels a lump in his throat thinking about that. The left is not bad, only the ring and the middle fingers are broken, but his right is a mess. Waya hasn’t seen the x-rays, but he knows that it will take extensive surgery to fix it and that it will probably never be fully mobile again. While it wasn’t by choice, Waya did get them all involved in this and that makes him responsible. All the wounds in this room come back to him.

He is pretty sure his thoughts are visible on his face because Shindou stretches out one of his legs and kicks Waya on the shin.

“Oi,” he says catching Waya’s eyes, annoyed. “He isn’t dead; stop looking at him like that.”

Waya flinches a bit and Touya, who apparently was about to fall asleep again, opens his eyes and smiles a bit. “It’s alright,” Touya says hoarsely. “They’ll heal.”

Waya smiles back a bit awkwardly. In all of this he is pretty sure he and Touya has become friends, but Waya doesn’t know how to have a normal conversation with him, one that does not involve words like “run” or “can you make it to the door?” or “Jesus Christ, I am so sorry”. Maybe “Jesus Christ, I am so sorry” is still pretty appropriate here.

Touya apparently reads something in the silence because he makes a little huffing sound. “I can still play,” he says, “I just can’t touch the stones for awhile.” Because of course Touya will connect everything to Go. Waya really doesn’t know what to say to that, but Shindou’s voice saves him from having to say anything at all.

“It’s all right. I’ll place the stones for you. I have a lot of practice.”

There is something in the tone of Shindou’s voice which makes it sound like he said something profound. Like he has some hidden knowledge about placing go stones for people that no one else would understand, and Waya takes a minute to take comfort in the fact that he might be a cloned super genius with absurd combat abilities but Shindou Hikaru is still the weirdest kid in the room. Going by the look on his face Touya obviously thinks so too. “You’re weird,” he says to Shindou and closes his eyes again but it sounds sort of affectionate and Shindou just smiles at him.

Beside Waya, Isumi is snickering softly again. Waya turns to look at him and Isumi meets his eyes with a smile. Isumi is looking at Waya like he is Waya again and the relief is making Waya choke up. He sort of wants to hug Isumi and bawl on his shoulder a bit but he is trying to rein in his embarrassment quota for the day. He really has no idea what will happen to his life now. Or actually what will happen to any of them. They are in the care of the government and Waya wonders of the government will be totally cool with the idea of just letting a cloned super genius out on the street again. But right now they are here and safe and not dead and Waya is kind of enjoying the moment. There is a magnetic go board on the table which one of the nurses has acquired for them and Waya nudges it.

“Hey,” he says to Isumi. “You want to play?”


End file.
